


The Big Book Of Feels 2: Youtube edition!

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers





	The Big Book Of Feels 2: Youtube edition!

Prompt: "Our dorms are rival dorms and I was sneaking in to steal your mascot but you came home too soon so now I'm stuck in your closet"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryan and Felix were in rival dorms and they had always hated each other. Felix's dorm had decided that he was going to have to sneak into Ryan's room in the rival dorm and steal the school mascot. It was a Sunday night and Ryan had always gone home for the weekends and came home Monday morning. They had everything all worked out and they were ready to send off the awkward, tired boy to do his job.  
"Now whatever you do, Do Not get caught." Hissed one of his friends, Ken.  
"Well if your such a genius why don't you go do it yourself Kenneth." Felix snapped in response.   
"We voted you'd do that Pewdie." He smirked and shoved his friend toward the opposite dorms. Felix was calm and cool on the outside but on the inside he was so scared he thought he was going to pass out. He slipped into the building of his enemy and made his was up the stairs to the third floor.  
"Three-Oh-Four, Three-Oh-Six, Three-Oh-Eight. Found it." He breathed as he passed each door. He pulled the two paperclips out of his pocket, bending them and shoving them into the key hole. Surprisingly it only took him about four times to get the locked door to swing open. He instantly spotted the small dog in the corner of the room, it was the cutest pomsky ever, Felix had thought before shutting the door which locks automatically. The slightly less nervous boy went over to pick up the dog, as he was in the process he could hear someone coming down the empty hallway, Felix stopped waiting nervously. He soon heard a thud on the door, Ryan's hand being put on the door.  
"Goddamn it! Where'd I put those fucking keys again?" Felix heard the voice of the boy he'd hated since they'd first met from outside the door.   
Felix's eyes widened with panic, the first thought that sprang to his panicked mind was to get in the closet. He did this as quickly and quietly as humanly possable, thank god that dog was sleeping or Felix would be kicked out of this school right now.  
"Hi, Felicia, did you miss me?" Ryan smiled at the small sleeping dog in the room. 'Felicia?' Felix thought, scrunching his nose at the thought.  
Ryan groaned and sighed, sitting on his bed. "I'm not tired..." Ryan had mumbled, "Sometimes I just really want someone to talk to... A roommate...a, friend..." Felix listened intently, not so he could get shit against the other boy, Felix didn't get why but he felt bad for poor Ryan.  
"If I can't talk to someone... Anyone... Then I'm gonna go crazy, I'm going insane locked in my own world." Ryan had sighed flopping back on his bed, "I'm just so scared that I'll be laughed at for who I am, I just really don't know what to do." Felix wanted so badly to yell out to Ryan that he wouldn't laugh at him, Felix wanted to comfort the now crying boy. Felix's phone buzzed with a new text from Ken.

Toasty: Where are you? Hurry up man!  
Pewds: I'm stuck in his closet dude! He came home early, what do I do??  
Toasty: shit, uh... Run for it?  
Pewds: I'll be kicked out!  
Toasty: Sorry friend... Can't help you there, good luck!

Felix clenched his jaw tightly, pissed at his asshole of a friend. Felix heard Ryan get up from his bed and walk to another section of the room.   
Ryan stood in front of his mirror, tears tumbling down his reddend cheeks. "Why are you so ugly?" He asked himself 'He's not ugly... He's cute...' Felix thought, confused. 'since when do you think guys are cute?' He felt a tug in his stomach as this popped into his mind.  
"You're ugly and gay? How pathetic!" Ryan started sobbing and he slammed his fist into the mirror breaking it to pieces. He dropped to his knees and grabbed a shard of glass, gripping it tightly in his hands, making bright red droplets of blood slide from them.  
Felix was watching in shock from between the slats in the closet door. 'Why was he acting like this?' Felix wondered as Ryan's sobs peirced the silent, thick air around them.  
"Nobody could ever except someone like me!" Ryan cried as he placed the glass to his neck just about to make it rip open his skin to kill himself. Felix couldn't let him do it, even if it got him expelled he had to save the boy from his own mind.   
"I could! Ryan I can except you, don't do it. Please!" Felix begged as he threw himself from the closet, it was probably a very stupid idea considering Ryan could kill him with the glass if he wanted to.  
Ryan jumped, the glass slipping from his fingers to the floor with the rest of the broken pieces. "Felix! What the fuck!? I'm telling the principal!" Ryan jumped to his feet about to leave when Felix grabbed his arm.  
"Ryan, please hear me out, this wasn't supposed to happen but I couldn't let you do that, you can talk to me and I can help I swear! Please just hear me out Ryan?" Felix pleaded with the boy who was quite a bit smaller than him.  
"Fine you have two minutes before I call security and get you kicked out of here!"  
"Okay, I swear I wasn't hear to steal anything... Well, my dorm decided to take the school mascot and you have her, apparently her name is Felisia... But anyway you came home early and so I didn't know what to do so I hid in your closet... I'm so fucking sorry Ryan and I really mean it and I just really want you to know that I am here for you... I realized tonight that I didn't really hate your Ryan..." Felix stopped and just pulled Ryan into a hug, "I'm sorry you feel like you don't belong, but I don't either." Felix said while holding onto the boy, who'd started to cry again, "Ryan, let's belong with each other." Felix grabbed onto the smaller boy's face gentally and pressed Ryan's lips onto his own lips .  
Ryan didn't argue or struggle. Feilx though soon realized what he'd done and pulled away.  
"Ryan I-"  
"Its okay Felix, it's really okay... I have a massive crush on you." Ryan's face turned a deep crimson as he said this.  
"I-I didn't even know I liked men till tonight." Felix admitted, swallowing hard as he turned the same shade of red as the other boy.  
"I didn't know I liked men till I met you Felix so I get it, it's not weird. You know what's weird though I named my fucking dog after you... that's some weird shit."  
"Well I find it cute." Ryan grabbed Felix after hearing this and kissed him hard.  
Let's just say Felix didn't end up back at his dorm that night.


End file.
